


天堂荡妇(纯PWP)

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 恶魔知道天使的过去并不如他的灵魂那样纯洁无瑕





	天堂荡妇(纯PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> *24K提纯五花肉  
> *前情设定天使去恶魔家暂住  
> *同居生活的续篇

*

 

 

恶魔邪恶地打了个响指，天使的衣服瞬间化为齑粉，他憋得脸颊通红，用生气的声音指责恶魔的暴行：“这是我穿了一百五十年的衣服！那时候最好的裁缝——”

恶魔捏了一把小羊一般的天使那腰侧的软肉，嘶嘶地做着保证：“我会给你陪一件全新的，一尘不染的——现在，你要么闭上嘴，要么就含着我那玩意儿。”

小羊软了腰，被恶魔衔着脖子攥住了胸脯的软肉把玩，不见阳光的嫩肉在恶魔罪恶的指间被挤得变了形，他舔舐着两团软肉中那条细细的沟壑，像是一条蛇那样嘶嘶地赞美着自己饲养出的丰腴肉体。小羊眼里蓄着两汪泪，捏着恶魔的手腕细细地叫他轻点手，雪白的躯体像是会发光一般。

这或许已经不是小羊——或者说，是一只长了小羊面孔的小母羊——他的肚子有些微微凸起，像是刚刚显怀的成熟母亲。他哀哀地叫着，被恶魔压倒在地上，恶魔还不算是全无人性，起码他没忘记打个响指给自己的小羊身下垫上一张软软的羊毛毯。

“克劳利，克劳利，你不要再吸了，要破了——”小羊的乳肉被恶魔捧在唇边，浅色的少女般细小的乳头被咬得红肿，小羊用一张熟妇却又纯洁的面孔细声恳求着，像是即将产乳的少女母亲那般在恶魔的蹂躏下扭动着身躯。恶魔可没有放过他的打算，在雪白的乳肉上留下一个个明目张胆的印记，把产不出乳汁的乳头咬得成熟，手指划过滑腻的肉体，落在了分明的胯骨上，他用自己那根藏在整齐西裤里的罪孽的东西顶了一下小羊翘起来的阴茎。

“你现在扭得就像是个荡妇，天使。”恶魔喃喃地说着，手指捏着小羊半硬不硬的阴茎甩了甩，引来一声尖叫。

“你不可以这样——”

“我可以。”恶魔好整以暇地变出了他所需要的东西，甚至给自己的手指加了润滑。“为什么不可以呢？你说说看？”

修长的手指探入了甜蜜的后穴里，小羊的手腕被恶魔按在头上动弹不得，可怜的腰弯折成一个诱人的弧度来无声抗议恶魔手指的暴行。

“留着奶和蜜的迦南地……”恶魔笑着低语，变成了蛇信子的舌头拂过小羊泛着泪的眼角，“哭什么，天使，你明明也很喜欢。”

“是你诱惑我的……”小羊的嘴皱着，委委屈屈地控诉着恶魔的罪行。

“你说是什么就是什么吧，这也是恶魔的本职之一不是吗。”恶魔笑着亲了一口小羊撅起来的嘴唇，手指灵巧地玩弄着小羊已经硬得流水的下身，引得小羊只能双眼发直，微微张着嘴喘息。

“不是我说，天使。”恶魔抚上了小羊覆着软肉的肚子，“你里面该不会真的给我揣了个崽吧。”

小羊的眼睛猛地睁大了，他结结巴巴地斥骂恶魔：“我……我怎么可能……”

“天使不是双性的吗？”恶魔不知道又在打什么坏主意，一边用该死高超的手活操着小羊的后穴搅得他的脑子像是一团浆糊，一边说着让小羊心乱如麻的话——看啊，小羊原本雪白的脖子和胸膛的红了，或者是因为情热也说不定。

“天使……不会怀孕……啊……”小羊一边无力地反驳着，一边捏着恶魔的肩小口抽气，“你这个魔鬼……为什么总是这样……”

“我以为你会喜欢这种小惊喜。”恶魔的阴茎刚进去了个头，紫红的龟头浅浅地戳刺着小羊熟软的穴，小羊轻叫着，小腿无知无觉地缠着恶魔的脚，像是个荡妇一般晃着腰让恶魔给个痛快。

恶魔虽然平时以折磨人为乐，但此刻他愿意为了自己的小羊做出一点点小让步。于是他挺腰把自己整根阴茎都操进了小羊流着蜜的后穴里——但他究竟还是恶魔——没给他的小羊留一刻的喘息，便开始捏着小羊软软的腰肉狠狠地操干了起来。

恶魔的阴茎长得也很有地狱的风格——硬起来的时候是邪恶的紫红，龟头又大，像矛的头，要把谁钉死一般——这是天使的原话。

那时候的天使捧着这玩意儿用猩红的舌尖绕着龟头系带舔弄，嘴唇红得像染了血。其实恶魔并没有给自己那话做什么手脚，六千年前他在天使面前是啥样，他现在也是啥样。只能说是他很有远见，知道自己会跟面前这只小羊滚在一起，所以很有见地地给自己变了个相当不错的躯体罢了。

茎身上的青筋凸起刮过幼嫩的穴肉，小羊被钉在阴茎上踢着自己的小蹄子细声喘息，恶魔嘶嘶地逼近自己的贡品，用罪恶的肉棒去奸淫小羊的穴，每次抽出都是那么缓慢，就像是一种刑罚，又疼又痒，带着翻出的嫣红的穴肉和亮晶晶的肠液。操进去的时候又是那么的急，像是一刀致命，见血封喉，龟头戳着敏感点划过，小羊扬起头暴露自己的喉咙，贴着小肚子的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐出一抹前液，狼狈地像是被干得潮吹的妓女。

恶魔的心情变得很快，一开始他还有闲情雅致去用阴茎磨小羊的后穴，但很快他就失去了这种耐心。他想要看着天使尖叫着，哭喊着，双腿痉挛着射精，像是个荡妇。于是他毫不犹豫地分开小羊试图夹紧的双腿，捏了一把可怜巴巴软了一半的阴茎，引来小羊的一声控诉。下一瞬全根操入，狂风骤雨一般按着小羊的腿根操入，抽出。胯骨撞得肉臀发出清脆的声响，小羊的手无处安放只能一手抓着恶魔的肩，一手无助地按住自己无助的，被操得又站起来了的阴茎。

他被操得流了泪，咬着嘴唇摸上自己的阴茎给自己手淫。喉咙发出的喟叹像是濒死的叹息，小羊羞愧又情动，他早就不是处子，但每次干这种事情他都要羞愤致死。他自然可以催眠自己这是恶魔逼着自己干的坏事。

但身体是不会说谎的，这副躯体已经被调教得烂熟，即使他想要合上双腿，但快感还是驱使着他向恶魔张开，用后穴迎接能给他带来快乐的恶魔的肉棒。他哭着撸动着自己的阴茎，哑着嗓子射精，精液溅到了他的腹上，像是受难的母神。

恶魔没有因为天使的射精而心怀怜悯，怜悯是恶魔最要不得的品德。他把精液抹开，揉着小羊软软的小腹和疲软的阴茎，趁着小羊高潮的余韵把阴茎操得更深。

不应期的小羊被干得咩咩地轻声哀叫着疼，不要了。刚射过的身体开始疲惫，后穴被操得生疼，原本的快感变成了酷刑。他只能哀哀地求着，用那张嫣红的嘴唇求饶：不要了，不要了。一声叠一声，像是小羽毛骚在恶魔的心上。

有句话说得挺有道理的，床事上的拒绝百分之九十都会被认为是情趣。

箭在弦上的恶魔难得没有说话，意外听话地停下了攻城略地的步伐，舔着唇把涨得紫红的阴茎从小羊被操到合不上的小穴里抽了出来。

小羊被操得狠了，腿都发着颤，腿根被捏出了紫红的指印，后穴淌着肠液混着被抽插弄出来的白色泡沫。小羊天真地以为能逃过一劫，睁着一双还染着情欲的眼睛去看恶魔，软软的手不好意思地掩着自己被蹂躏地一塌糊涂的胸膛，咬着嘴唇含羞带怯地还要给恶魔道谢，小声地说后面真的很疼啦，你太粗太大了，每次都弄得好痛哦，不如我给你吸出来吧之类的混账话。

是个男人现在就该把面前这个尤物摁倒重新操进他烂熟的后穴里，然后射给他一肚子精液。但恶魔可不是男人，即使他是男人，那也不是一般的男人。

他暗着眼睛满怀恶意地收下了小羊的谢意，但是代价是小羊的后穴里多了一个雪白的跳蛋，就像是一枚圆润的蛇蛋，碾在小羊后穴的敏感点上疯狂震动。小羊顿时软了腰，手指都在颤抖着几乎要握不住恶魔邪恶的阴茎，他抖着睫毛可怜巴巴地哀求恶魔，这太过了，太激烈了，他受不住的。

恶魔就是恶魔，他挂着友善的笑容，摸着小羊奶油似的小卷毛，修长的手指耙梳过小羊浓密的头发，却猛地往下一按，迫使小羊柔软的口腔吞下粗热的阴茎。

“你可以的，亲爱的，你可是天使。”恶魔循循善诱，“以前这种事儿你也做不少了不是吗？”

“我……我没有……”小羊即使被粗暴地对待着，但还是没忘记收起他的牙齿，别让嘴里这根过分的大家伙受伤。

“嗯？是吗。”恶魔凉凉地说。这语气跟他威胁植物们“你知道自己都做了什么”时有点点像，但又并不全然相同。

“……”小羊没法说话了，只能可怜地垂着眼睛去吸这根大东西，他很卖力，有一种近乎天真的笨拙。但他紧缩的喉咙和泛红却不失态的面庞却昭告他干这种事并不是头一回了。

“我不想翻旧账，亲爱的。”恶魔宠爱地抚弄着小羊凸起的肩胛骨，“所以你好好干，对咱俩都好。”

小羊顿了一下，把恶魔一点都没有要射的感觉的阴茎吐了出来，他像是总算知道这人要什么了似的抬起那双水光潋滟的眼睛，动了动嘴唇像是想说什么，最后还是没说出来。只是乖乖地用手爱抚了几下那根大家伙，然后转过身去，乖顺地跪伏在地，抬起他丰腴雪白的臀，像是一只真正的被献祭的小羊。

恶魔满意了，他上前去亲吻小羊的后颈，他要开始最后的享用了。

蛇蛋型的跳蛋还在嗡嗡地跳动着，小羊淌着泪接纳恶魔的侵犯，恶魔罪恶的龟头长驱直入，把跳蛋顶得跟深了，小羊无助地跪着，腿根酸痛得颤抖。他扶着自己的肚子，恶魔的阴茎在他的后穴里突突跳动着，全根没入的时候让他感觉他的肚子都要被戳穿了，像是隔着一层软肉都能摸到那家伙的形状。

“啊……克劳利……”小羊叫着恶魔行走于人间的名讳，“求你了，求你了……”

但是恶魔是不会因为小羊的陈词滥调而停下的，就像是恶魔总是能够诱惑天使一起去吃午餐一般，恶魔总能让他接受自己安排的事情。

他无情地、狠戾地、在小羊看不见的地方露出了自己的嫉妒，并用自己胯下那根东西狠狠地鞭挞他的小羊，他的天使。他捏着小羊沾着泪的脸，用蛇信子去品尝那份苦涩，他喜欢小羊愧疚的模样，即使他本就不需要因为这种事情愧疚。他愧疚，是因为恶魔的嫉妒，即使他自己也不知道为什么要因为恶魔的嫉妒而愧疚。

于是恶魔放开了去操他，操他的天使，在人间，在他的房子里，在恶魔气息的包裹下，去沾染一个可能是天堂里最真实，最赤诚，最纯洁的天使。他用自己恶魔的阴茎去操他的小羊柔软的嘴唇，去侵犯他脆弱的蜜穴，用手指揉捏天使雪似的胸脯和樱桃似的乳头。最后他发了狠，他决定要干一些他平时不会干的事情，他是生气的，即使他平时并不常在天使的面前生气，但他今天是真的生气了。

还记得吗？天使。

恶魔在天使的耳畔地狱。

我们第一回见面时，我可是条蛇。

天使的瞳孔猛地紧缩，下意识地就挣扎起来想要往前爬去，逃离恶魔的掌控。若然他真想要逃，不顾一切地逃，那多么简单，不过是一个小小的奇迹罢了——但他却只是无谓地挣扎，被恶魔握住了喉咙。

“你想要感受一下吗……蛇的……”恶魔温柔地亲着天使的面颊，说着魔鬼的话语。

“不……”小羊真的慌了，他握着恶魔的手腕无助地恳求着，“别这样对我……克劳利……”

“哦，我也不是那么蛮不讲理的恶魔。”恶魔显然有些不高兴了，低哑地说着反话。

“这次不要这样好不好。”小羊真的要哭出来了，他扭头去讨好地亲着恶魔的鼻尖，用可怜巴巴的语气小声地许诺，“下……下次再这样搞……”

恶魔在天使看不见的地方绽开了一个诡计得逞的笑容。他亲着天使红红的耳朵尖说着甜言蜜语，一边挺腰猛干把天使操得晕头转向，乱七八糟，胡乱应下了许多不公平条约。虽然这些承诺会让天使在清醒之后羞愧致死，但此刻的“折磨”若然可以停下，那么也是不得已为之的权宜之计。

“好了，宝贝儿，你不要忘记你今天说的话。”恶魔掰开天使试图夹起来的大腿，再次毫不留情地操了进去，“忍耐一下嘛，我快射了，这次是真的。”

天使已经不想再听恶魔的鬼话了。人类的躯体已经射了两次，在他强烈的抗议下，这个恶魔才把那个破跳蛋给他弄了出来，现在他的腰疼得让他抽抽搭搭地哭了出来。

不过恶魔这次说的是真的，他吻着天使软乎乎像是舒芙蕾一般的嘴唇，握着羊脂一般的腿肉，用自己的精液射了天使满满一肚子。

 

 

*

 

 


End file.
